A Modern Day Hogwarts
by Love From A Muggle
Summary: What would Hogwarts be like with out magic? What would happen to Harry, Ron, Hermione and the others? Would they still be friends? Would Lord Voldermort still be bad? Would he turn good? This is based on the school the author attends. *Incomplete*


Disclaimer note: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. J.K. Rowling's does. However, any new character including myself that I bring in, are MY CHARACTERS. Unless my friends decide to write stories about school then it's ok. I may also have my own ideas added.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^%%%%%%%%%  
  
"Nicole, how was your summer?" Kara asked me the first day of school?" Kara asked me as we drove to school.  
  
"Great, we went on a cruse for two weeks and I met this gorgeous guy. He's sooo cute. One of the best parts: he has a twin brother." I finished telling Kara about the guy I met on the cruse.  
  
Everyday since Kara could drive, she took me to school. I can drive, but I don't have a car yet. I hope to get one for my 18th b-day.  
  
"So anyway-tell me about this guy." Kara demanded in a friendly way.  
  
"Alright he has red hair, freckles and he's tall. Did I mention he's cute?" Nicole said.  
  
"Yea, you did. What's his name?" Kara asked me.  
  
"Fred Weasley, apparently his parents just got a divorce. I think Ron and Fred are cousins." Nicole replied.  
  
"Yea they are but I never knew that Ron's aunt and uncle were going to get a divorce. Ron didn't mention that." Kara said.  
  
"Anyways, Fred moved here to live with his mom and twin brother. His brother was working when Fred went on the cruise by himself. His mother was going to go with him, but she had to work also and keep an eye on their pets. Fred lived with his dad for a while, and then found out that his dad was moving to another country and Fred didn't want to go with him. He said he would just go back with his mom." I summed up.  
  
"Oh I get it now. I know how he feels. Are you interested in Fred?" Kara asked me with a look of 'good luck with him' on her face.  
  
"Yea I am. We already kissed." I replied smiling.  
  
"WOW already? That was fast. Tell me details!!!" Kara explained as we pulled into the school parking lot.  
  
"I forgot one more thing. Fred said he might be going to my school later on this year or at the beginning of the year." I replied stalling from the kiss story.  
  
"That's great Nicole. I'm happy for you." Kara said while we got out of the car.  
  
Together we walked to the area where we meet all of our friends. I was surprised I saw Fred there. I had a shocking look on my face and was speechless for a moment. I pointed at Fred so Kara would know what he looked like. Kara was surprised as well. He ran up to me with a big grin on his face and picked me up then embraced me with a hug. George came over too with a look of 'go Fred' on his face.  
  
"You know her?" George asked his twin brother standing in front of Fred and I.  
  
"Yeah she's the beauty I met on the cruse when you were working. I told you about her remember?" Fred said and blushed.  
  
"I remember now. That must be Nicole." George said as I blushed along w/ Fred.  
  
At that moment their cousins Ginny and Ron showed up. Seeing Kara, Ron went to her and gave her a hug and a kiss. They have been dating since the day i left for my cruise. I have met Ron once in my Swimming class last year.  
  
"Nicole, I brought my pictures. I found out the day after we left that I was going to go to your school." Fred said getting them out. I reached for my pictures. Unlike any other guy, Fred wanted to remember what I looked like so he bought a camera. We exchanged pictures. Then we switched pictures. Unfortunately, the bell rang at that same moment.  
  
"Come on Kara, Time for home room." I sighed; I didn't want to leave Fred.  
  
"Ok. I'm coming." I replied gathering my book bag. Kara and I have been in the same home room ever since 9th grade. Our school always required that we were in home room for the first 10 days of school. Then it was an "A" day. This had all the odd classes. It's weird, I know, but it takes a while to get use to believe me, when I was a freshman I was confused. I even went to the wrong class.  
  
Kara and I walked to homeroom where we heard all the boring welcome back to school shit. It's the same stuff every year. Mr. Matthews (the principal) or someone else from the office welcomes us back to school and hopes that we have had a great summer. Kara and I found seats next to each other in Mr. Glass's trailer and waited for them to come on it took a while. We all waited ten minutes, then 15, then 20. We were always out of home room by 7:45. It was now about fifteen minutes after the bell had rung. Mr. Glass told us we could talk, but when the announcements came on, we were to be quiet.  
  
"Wow this should be an interesting day." I told Kara the announcements have been delayed before, but never on the first day of school.  
  
"Yeah, they must be having trouble with them." Kara said. Suddenly, the announcements came on and our day officially started. Soon after the announcements, the bell rang for first period. I couldn't wait call me a dork, but I love the first day of school. I like it where we meet a new teacher, one who doesn't know your history, I get to meet new people, and most importantly, I get to learn more about the subject that I signed up for.  
  
First period I had an interesting class. British History with Professor Binns. Our teacher was a old guy who loved to bore people to sleep, in fact, several times that morning, he fell asleep him self. Since he continued to sleep, my class and I decided to talk.  
  
"Hey Nicole, did you have a good summer?" I looked at who was talking to me, and realized who it was my good friend Dean Thomas, a sophomore who secretly likes another friend of ours Sally. We talked for a while, and then with out a warning, Professor Binns woke up and started the lesson for the day.  
  
First period went by fast after that. Soon I was in second with Ocean marine Biology with Mrs. Sprout. I was sitting next to a girl with curly brown hair, and annoying looking. Our teacher started the year off with taking notes then having a worksheet to do. After taking notes, she issued us books and handed us the worksheet. Mrs. Sprout also said that we could work on the worksheet with our partners as long as we were quiet. My partner took up that advantage. Introducing herself as Hermione Granger, I also told her my name. Together we worked on the worksheet. Tired of the quietness in our area, Hermione decided to talk to me.  
  
"I can't stand quiet." She stated.  
  
"It gets our work done." I replied 'That was a stupid thing to say.' I thought to my self but then again, I didn't care.  
  
"Yea I know. But still, I love to learn new things. It's so much fun. Once I switched out of a class because I hated it, then I joined another class. Well that class was having a test that day, and I got an 85% and I didn't even know anything about the class. We were aloud to use our books though. It was soo cool." Hermione bragged.  
  
'This should be an interesting year.' I thought to myself. 'Boy, talking to my self is more interesting than hearing her brag all the time.' I began a conversation with myself in my mind.' I'm not a crazy person; I just want to tune her out. Wait, is that the teacher talking? Better pay attention.' I told myself.  
  
"Ok. Class, the bell is about to ring for the next block. For homework, I would like you to complete the worksheet. Seniors can leave at the senior bell only." Mrs. Sprout said. My school system allows seniors to leave two minutes early to each class.  
  
As soon as I put my things in my book bag, the senior bell rang. Before Hermione could say good bye to me, I left. Not paying attention, I ran into someone. Looking up, I realized it was Fred.  
  
"Where are you going?" he asked me as we began to walk along the hallway.  
  
"Psychology Advanced." I replied.  
  
"Cool! That's where I am headed. Ron has this class too." We reached our classroom and went inside. I didn't look at the schedule for the teacher part, but when I walked in, Mr. Murphy said hello to me. I had Murphy last year for a homeroom teacher. He knows me pretty well.  
  
"Hi Mr. Murphy." I said returning the hello. Fred and I chose our seats and sat down. We were aloud to sit where ever we wanted. Ron sat near us. About five minutes into the class, there was a knock on the door. Mr. Murphy opened it and a girl I had never seen before stood in the door way looking nervous. Curly red hair, blue eyes, and the most unusual choice of clothing I have ever seen different, but awesome. This girl wore a long flowing skirt covered in inky black. On her shirt, a bright blue dragon sat surrounded by jewels at the bottom of the dragon. The back ground of the shirt was inky black as well. I liked it. I thought it was really cool.  
  
"May I help you?" Mr. Murphy asked the stranger.  
  
"Is this 9th grade English?" She asked our teacher.  
  
"Ahhh, A freshman I presume." Mr. Murphy stated.  
  
"Yes sir. I just moved here." The stranger said to Mr. Murphy.  
  
"Nicole, Help this girl find her class." Mr. Murphy instructed.  
  
"O.K." I said as I was getting up from my seat, I noticed everyone watching, but what made me look back at Fred when I walked towards the door, I was confused. Fred had a strange look on his face like he was looking at me weird, but a good type of weird. Leaving the class room, I introduced myself. The freshman was named Amara. She explained how she didn't know anyone at Providence and was scared because she didn't have anyone to eat lunch with. She knew no one at this school.  
  
"Would you like to eat with my friends and me?" I asked her.  
  
"That would be great. I don't even know what lunch I have." Amara confessed.  
  
"I can help you with that. Let me see your schedule." I told her. Showing me her schedule, Amara looked grateful for having someone to help her out. Explaining the lunch schedule, I noticed that Amara and I had the same lunch.  
  
"Here's your class. I'll meet you here after class." I told her.  
  
"Ok thanks again Nicole." Amara said as she knocked on the door.  
  
Returning to my class, I was glad I had a new freshman friend to pick on. I got back to my seat and realized we were watching a movie. 'Wow so far this is a good day.' I said to myself. Watching the movie made our class go by really fast. Soon, it was lunch time. I told Fred and Ron that I had to meet Amara then I would meet them down where we hung out. They were going to buy Pizza anyways. Walking towards Amara's class, I noticed Hermione coming from the opposite direction. Looking away, I didn't want to have her see me. 'Damn.' I thought to my self. 'She saw me.'  
  
"Hi Nicole, where are you headed?" Hermione asked me as she began walking with me.  
  
"To meet a friend." I replied.  
  
"Cool, I'll go with you if that's ok." Hermione said.  
  
"I guess." I couldn't just turn her down that would be mean seeing Amara I walked to her and introduced her to Hermione. Surprisingly they got along. Walking down the stairs, we were talking about a lot of different stuff. I was in my own little world until I ran into someone. Looking up, I wondered who I ran into. Unfortunately, for me, it was a teacher.  
  
"Dr. Snape." Hermione whispered to me.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said in a little voice.  
  
"That's obvious, next time, pay attention." Dr. Snape snapped at me then walked away in a hurry.  
  
"Wow, he's mean." I replied as we began to walk again.  
  
"Yup, he teaches physics." Hermione said looking at me.  
  
"How do you know?" Amara asked her newest friend.  
  
"He had my sister and failed her. He's tough.  
  
Before I took another step, I took out my schedule.  
  
"Damn it just my luck! I have him next." I replied as we arrived to our spot in the mall area. We have this big area we are aloud to hang out in. It's called "the mall" I have no idea why.  
  
"Finally, what took you so long?" Kara asked me while I was pulling out my lunch.  
  
"I ran into Dr. Snape by accident." I replied in a bad mood.  
  
"Wait, Nicole, don't you have him next?" Kara asked me. This morning in home room she saw my schedule.  
  
"Don't remind me." I was just kidding with Kara about being in a bad mood towards her and she knew it that's why she wasn't mad at me.  
  
"Hey Nicole." It was Fred. He came up from behind and gave me a hug.  
  
"Hey." I replied, suddenly noticing my mood changing.  
  
Before I knew it, Lunch was over. That was the best part of the day so far, besides seeing Fred. I dreaded going to my next class.  
  
"Nicole, come on, we gotta go to Physics." Fred said. We walked together to our next class. I was in a better mood. On the way, I told Fred how I ran into Dr. Snape on the way to lunch.  
  
"He sounds mean this is going to be torture." Fred stated when we walked into the class.  
  
"At least I won't be tortured alone." I replied. We sat next to each other at the table.  
  
Everyone in the class was talking. So Fred and I began to talk. Not realizing that the class had gotten quiet, Fred looked up. Poking me in my leg, I looked up too. Dr. Snape was standing right in front of the table.  
  
"So, we meet again. Only this time, you disrupted my class. What's your name? Dr. Snape said in a mean voice.  
  
"Nicole Maxwell." Was all I could say?  
  
"Well Nicole, if you ever run into me or talk when I start class again, I will have you moved from your seat." Snape looked around; spotting a boy with blond hair he began to talk again.  
  
"I will move you next to Draco Malfoy for the rest of the quarter. Now stop talking." The greasy haired teacher instructed me.  
  
"Get out your note books and write down the notes I have on the overhead." Snape hissed at the class.  
  
As soon as his back was turned, I turned to Fred.  
  
"I take it he's not in a good mood today." I whispered as I received my notebook from my book bag. Fred nodded.  
  
After taking an hour of notes, Dr. Snape issued us books. To make things worse, Dr. Snape told us to have the worksheet he handed us and some problems in the book to be due at the end of class. We had thirty minutes left and he instructed us not to talk. I couldn't handle it. I wrote a short note to Fred and passed it to him. Lucky for me, Snape had his back turned. Fifteen minutes went by like this.  
Suddenly, a shadow covered my worksheet right as soon as I received Fred's note. I looked up once again. It was Dr. Snape. Dr. Snape took the paper from me before I could hide it. By now, everyone in the class was watching me and the teacher. I was hoping he wouldn't read it.  
  
"So, i see it's your favorite thing to do interrupt my class. Nicole, must I treat you like a freshman? Get back to work." He finished talking and hissed the last part at the class. Bending low so only Fred and I could hear him, he began to whisper he gave the note back to Fred.  
  
"One more interruption and I mean it, I'll move you. This is your last warning." Dr. Snape said in a harsh whisper.  
  
"Now get back to work." The awful teacher instructed.  
  
Soon, it was time to pack up. The bell would ring in about five minutes.  
  
"I would like you to finish your class work and read chapter one for homework. WE may have a quiz next class." Dr. Snape told us in a tone that meant we will have a quiz.  
  
The bell rang at that moment for everyone to leave. I stormed out of the class, Fred behind me. I was so embarrassed.  
  
"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him." that was the only thing I could say.  
  
Fred gently pulled me away from everyone.  
  
"It's ok I think we can still pass his class." Fred comforted me.  
  
"I didn't get to read what you wrote to me." I told my friend.  
  
"I'm just glad he didn't read it out loud. I would have been embarrassed." Fred said as he put a comforting arm around me.  
  
"Why?" I looked at him with curiosity in my eyes.  
  
"Because, I asked you to be my girlfriend I'm shy about asking girls out in front of people." Fred said, blushing.  
  
"Really?" I was shocked, I mean I knew I liked him, and he liked me, but I didn't know he wanted to be my boyfriend.  
  
"Yea, I really like you Nicole," Fred said with more blushing.  
  
"Yes of course I would be your girlfriend." I replied, knowing that Fred couldn't wait any more.  
  
"Great! That wasn't so bad." Fred said as he kissed me on my lips. I looked up and gave him a hug. Holding hands, we began to walk again. Heading towards our group, Kara looked up and poked Ron in the stomach he looked up too.  
  
"Awww I'm happy for yall." Kara said. She had already known that Fred was going to ask me out. Fred told her at lunch. I could tell.  
  
"Thanks. I am happy too." I looked at Fred with a big grin on my face. Fred took that opportunity to kiss me.  
  
After that kiss, Kara and I had to leave. Telling Fred good bye, I thought to my self that Snape's class won't be so bad after all I had the cutest guy in the class to my self and that would make everything better.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^%%%%%%%%% That's all for now sorry it took soo long for me to put this up (Nicole) but it took a while to type. Please read and review yall. I don't really care about all the grammatical mistakes. I'm in no hurry with them. Hope you like the story. This is my longest chapter ever ENJOY Nicole. 


End file.
